Boredom
by AJ-Robinson28
Summary: AJ Robinson, an author with a brilliant mind. But, brilliant minds bore easily. And out of boredom comes many great things, murder being one of them. "I'll play as Kira. I'll screw up the world, just because I can. I'll play god, and have fun doing it." LightxOC
1. Erase

Chapter 1::Erase::

{Shinigami Kai}

"Oi, kid. Whatcha bothering to write names for?" A shinigami laughs, looking at the younger. He still retained his human features.

"I'm bored." Daru answers. A lavender eye flicks up to stare at the other God of Death.

"Why don't you what Ryuk did? Drop a note into the human world! I know you have an extra." The older shinigami chuckles. "And I heard Ryuk's notebook has caused quite a bit of an uproar." Daru thinks a moment.

"Hm...that doesn't sound like a bad idea. Actually…." He pulls himself up from where he was sitting on the ground. "I'll be sure to provide you with a show, Corien."

"Good luck, boy! Just make sure to give it to someone who won't just throw it away!" Corien yells.

"Hm." Daru walks to the portal to the human world. "Let's see where this takes us then…" The shinigami throws his Death Note into the portal.

{The Human World}

"Hm?" A girl turns around after hearing something fall behind her. "A note book?" Her red streaked brown hair falls into her face as she leans down to pick up the strange black note book. "A Death Note? How interesting." Her lips part slightly in surprise upon flipping to the first page. "The human whose name is written in this note shall die, huh? This is the most entertaining thing I've seen in a while..." She runs a hand covered by a fingerless glove over the cover. "Yes, I think I'll keep you for a while...You're probably just a prank, but who knows, maybe something exciting will happen." An amused glint can be seen in her dark blue eyes. "We'll just have to wait and see then, won't we…?

{3 Days Later}

The shinigami flies into the room of a teenage girl. The one who picked up his note. He sits at her desk, in the curious cross legged way he always does.

Her alarm goes off, blaring some song in Japanese.

"Shut up…" The girl mumbles shoving the alarm clock off of her nightstand. The shinigami chuckles.

"Now now, that isn't the way to treat inanimate objects." She gasps, and her head snaps in the direction of the male. He spreads his wings, which look like clumps of rotting, gray flesh.

"A-are you a God of Death?" She starts off scared, but builds confidence as she continues. "Heh, I've been waiting for you, Shinigami-sama." She smirks as she sits up. The Reaper raises an eyebrow.

"Hm? Me? Oh, no need for formalities. Please, just call me Daru." She holds out the Death Note for him to look over. He takes it, and flips through it, impressed. "8 pages in 3 days… I bet even Ryuk's human didn't do this much right off the bat."

"Ryuk?" She asks. "Is that Kira's shinigami?"

"Yeah. By the way, All-"

"Oh, please call me AJ."

"AJ, as I was saying, I'm gonna assume you're playing for Kira's team, judging by the name."

"Actually, I don't know who's side I'm on yet. In either case, killing criminals will give me an advantage." She explains.

"I can see how that would work with Kira, but L's?"

"Easy, I earn Kira's trust, then turn him in." She smirks. "Anyway, I would like to do the eye deal with you, Daru."

"Hm, I'm kind of surprised you actually know about it! Most humans ignore the rules until they come up." Daru says.

"Ha, the first thing I did was read through the rules. But, the eye deal will be useful, and likely worth half of my life."

"Very well then." Daru puts his hand over the girl's eyes. When he removes it, she opens them, they shine a reddish-orange color. "They suit you." The shinigami grins as her eyes fade back to their natural cerulean blue color. He takes notice of the papers and note books scattered across her desk. "You write?"

"Yeah, I uh, I write novels. Manga too, but I rarely get that published. They're out in America and Japan, but that's it. Oh! If you happen to see Ryuk, can you tell him to call me AJ? Wouldn't want Kira to know my name after all."

" 'Kay."

"Is it alright if you step out for a moment? I need to get dressed." The girl smiles at her shinigami. He awkwardly nods and steps out of the room.


	2. Movement

Chapter 2::Movement::

AJ slips her Death Note into her backpack, and begins to walk to school.

"Soooooo," Daru says from next to her, he floats along lazily. AJ hadn't expected him to look so...human. His body is that of about a 19 year old boy, his hair is black and shaggy, covering one of his lavender eyes. He's actually rather attractive. He's wearing a plain black shirt, and gray skinny jeans. He's wearing a bright, neon yellow, very shiny jacket. AJ finds it very distracting, and she keeps staring at it. His boots are epic though, and look like something someone from KISS would wear. "You got any fans?" The girl blinks at him

"Not that I know of. Probably more in Japan than here. I'm moving there soon anyway." She walks smiling, her hair bouncing around her lightly.

"You are?"

"Ah, you didn't look at what I wrote in the Notebook?"

"Nah, it ruins the fun. It's more interesting if I just watch the events play out." He lounges in the air, and grins at his human.

"My father's boss is going to transfer him to Kanto, Japan for the Kira case before dying in a car accident. I'm sure my dad will go through with it, if not for his own success, then for me. The universities there are much better, and if he doesn't….then I'll have to find some other way to get into the action." The girl explains.

"Hm, you're smarter than I thought kid." Daru muses. The girl smirks, watching her feet move along the sidewalk.

Light Yagami looks at his computer screen with slight interest. It seemed as if someone else was killing using a Death Note. He had even looked through every name in his Note, and there was at least a hundred criminals dead that he had not written.

"Ryuk." He speaks out. The shinigami floats to his side. "What's the possibility of another human with a Death Note?"

"Uhhhh….I dunno. There's no real number I can give you. Some other shinigami may have dropped one." The shinigami bites into an apple. "Most of the new criminals seemed to be American though, didn't they?"

"Yes...perhaps I have a copycat on my hands. They may be useful though. Hm...we'll have to see."

"Dad?" AJ calls out. She walks into their apartment with Daru floating behind her. "I'm home. You called me in the middle of Chemistry, you're lucky I didn't freak out and blow something up. What's so important?" Her father walks out from the kitchen, a slightly grim look on his face. She furrows her eyebrows in concern.

"I need to talk you about something." He sits at the dining room table and she sits across from him. Daru sits on the table, in his usual position. "The chief...he...he transferred me to the Kira case." AJ feigns surprise.

"Kira? As in the…?"

"Yes." Daru chuckles. This kid is a good actress, she'll no doubt be an interesting human. "He wants me to go to Japan, and work with the Task Force there. I know this would be a big move, and it's only for a case, so I-"

"Dad, this isn't just a case. This guy is trying to reshape the world. You'd be saving hundreds of thousands of people. You'd be saving the world." The girl says with confidence. Her father smiles at her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. What do you think of it though? If you don't want to pick up everything and move across the world, we don't have to." The brunette smiles.

"I think you should do it, I know it's dangerous, but you can pull it off. Besides, you might get to meet L. I'm getting kind of bored of America anyway." She laughs a bit.

"If you're sure.." AJ nods. "Alright. Pack up your shit. We have tickets for a flight in 2 days. Brush up on your Japanese, and I'll prepare myself to kick Kira's ass!" The man grins. The girl returns it.

"I'll see you in the morning dad. I've gotta make some phone calls, inform people they're never gonna see me again. You know, the usual." She goes to her room, pulling the Death Note from her bag. She smiles at it, running a hand over the cover.

"That went exactly as planned." Daru says sitting on her bed. She sits down next to him.

"It wouldn't have gone any other way." She opens the Notebook, pulling a pen from her pocket. She turns on the news, writing a few more names, scheduling some for the next week.

"Thinking ahead are we?" AJ nods.

"I'm not gonna get the chance to write names on a plane. Especially not sitting next to my Dad." She says.

"Ya know, you never told me why you're going to such lengths to get in on the action." AJ smirks.

"I got bored." She lays back, holding the Death Note to her chest. "And this little black note book...it's my ticket to the show of a lifetime…"

Daru grins. He's lucky he got such a good human. Ryuk definitely had the right idea. Alright, let's watch how our little story plays out then.


End file.
